Mi segundo gran amor
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Mark desaparece junto con Deep Blue dejando a Zoey devastada, sera trabajo de Elliot darle ánimos y que ella se enamore nuevamente por otro lado Rene desarrolla un nuevo sentimiento hacia su compañera Corina el cual es correspondido por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Tokyo mew mew/ Mew mew power no me pertenece y con tokyo mew mew/ mew mew power me refiero a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfic: Mi segundo gran amor.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-En lo personal el final de mew mew power no me gusto pues yo esperaba que Zoey/Ichigo se quedara con Elliot/Ryo, Así que el fanfic inicia en el capítulo 49 a 3 episodios de culminar la historia, yo hare como a mí me habría gustado el final, obvio Zoey &amp; Elliot juntos claro que si ustedes quedaron satisfechos con el final del anime, no están obligados a leer este trabajo.**

**-Otra cosa habrá yuri ( Corina y Rene), si esto les desagrada tampoco están obligados a leer sus escenas XD se las pueden saltar si gustan.**

**-Tal vez hayan algunas escenas de lemon, dije quizás.**

**Capítulo 1: Un azul despertar.**

Como de costumbre la joven peli-roja se haya corriendo rumbo a su trabajo, al parecer su despertador no funcionaba.

-¡Demonios llegare tarde!- exclamo la chica, le tomo 5 minutos llegar al café, abre las puertas y ve lo mismo de todas las mañanas, Bridget barrer, Corina tomando su te, Kikki haciendo malabares y Rene solo observándola, Hanson solo se disculpa y usa la excusa del despertador.

-Solo cámbiate y apresúrate para abrir el café- dijo Rene, más tarde la peli-verde salió un momento para cambiar el letrero de cerrado a abierto cuando su jefe Elliot le dice que deje cerrado el local, pasamos a otra escena donde está todo el grupo y el joven rubio les dice que tendrán unas vacaciones pero las chicas exigen una explicación ya que el dinero les hace falta, al rubio no le queda de otra más que llevarlas al lavatorio donde les explica que han habido movimientos extraños y que la batalla decisiva estaba a punto de llegar, por eso pensaron que era mejor que descansaran pues sería agotadora la batalla, esto deja inquieta a Hanson.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuvimos un día libre- dijo la peli-morada con una sonrisa después todas las chicas empezaron a planear sus actividades en su tiempo libre, después de abandonar el café mew mew se ve al joven Elliot recargado en una mesa pensando lo silencioso que esta el lugar sin esa chiquilla con la que suele discutir diario pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos.

-Emm ¿Elliot?- llamo la chica de lentes al apuesto Grant, el cual solo la volteo a ver y pudo observar que traía consigo 2 platos los cuales contenían un pedazo de tarta. –Como nos dieron vacaciones y no habría quien se comiera estas tartas, pensé que sería un desperdicio dejarlas- la chica estaba que se moría de los nervios, el joven le dijo que estaba bien comerlas, una escena romántica para la joven mientras tanto un joven llamado Wesley observaba la escena con una sonrisa pues recordó que la joven con mucha pena le pidió esas tartas para comerlas con su amor platónico, por otro lado se ve a la modelo dando la vuelta por la ciudad mientras tanto la pequeña rubia llega a su casa para jugar con sus hermanitos, Corina por su parte se encuentra con su nana bebiendo te, mientras nuestra peliroja fue en busca de su novio Mark pero no lo vio en el entrenamiento, pregunto por el pero no le supieron dar razón.

-Contesta, Mark ¿Qué pasa?- decía para si la chica, que estaba en cuchillas, tratando de llamar a su novio por otro lado de la ciudad se puede observar como un joven moreno camina con dificultad es entonces cuando aparecen Dren y sus compañeros aliens, el peli-verde sugiere que capturen al caballero azul pues con su energía podrían recuperar su planeta pero Sardon se niega.

-Bien entonces la próxima vez que nos veamos Dren seremos enemigos- dijo fríamente el peli-azul a lo que Dren solo le contesto "nos vemos" y desapareció junto con Tarb dejando a Sardon solo, Zoey recibe una llamada de su "futura suegra" quien le dice que Mark está perdido dejando a esta con los ojos como plato.

-Con estos monstros detendremos a esas gatitas evitando así que mi querida Zoey se encuentre con el caballero azul- decía el alíen de cabellos verdes y el niño solo reía confiando en su amigo mientras ambos observaban a las bestias horribles que habían creado.

-¡Mark! ¿Dónde estás?- exclamaba la peli-roja mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad, desesperada y con miedo de que le pasara algo a su novio, entonces Dren aparece en el cielo y con un par de movimientos hace que las criaturas surjan para empezar un caos en la localidad, en el café mew mew Bridget junto con Elliot entran al laboratorio donde Wesley les informa la alerta de predasitos.

-¡Localiza a las chicas y después asigna a cada una un área determinada para que luchen! ¡Bridget tu equipo te necesita!- exclamaba el rubio pues no sabía qué diablos pasaba y era esencial mantener a la gente a salvo, la peli-verde solo asintió y sin más salió del café.

-¡Chicas!¡la batalla empieza, mucho cuidado! ¡Usen sus poderes al máximo y les garantizo que la batalla es suya!- dijo el rubio. –Además chicas hice un te delicioso así que regresen con vida para tomarlo después junto a una deliciosa tarta con frezas- Las mew mew empezaron su hermosa transformación.

-¡Medallón del poder! ¡mewtamorfosis!- las chicas empezaron a transformarse.

_Dar y proteger es nuestro deber_

_ vamos a luchar_

_Lograremos triunfar _

_si estamos unidas_

_Sabremos qué hacer _

_porque tú y yo…_

_¡Somos mew mew!_

_¡Al mundo hoy cambiaremos! _

_Con nuestro especial_

_¡Al mundo hoy cambiaremos!_

_Y la vida será para disfrutar_

_La vida será para disfrutar la vida si será para disfrutar!_

_¡Al mundo hoy cambiaremos!._

-Mew mew estilo, mew mew gracia, mew mew poder en tu cara- dijo Corina al parecer la frase de su líder se le había pegado, las chicas empezaron a combatir a los predasitos, pero faltaba una de ellas, Zoey quien desesperada contacto a Wesley y Elliot, este último furioso le dijo sobre la situación en la ciudad.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero Mark no aparece y eso me tiene muy preocupada- El rubio puso cara de asustado al igual que Welsey, en otro lado de la ciudad se ve como el pobre Mark camina con dificultad y de por si las cosas para el van mal, empeoraron pues frente suyo apareció Dren con Tarb, el alíen mayor rápidamente empezó a succionar su poder.

-¡Flecha de la ira! ¡Castañuelas de combate! ¡trampas pegajosas! ¡Látigo!- exclamaban cada una de las mew mew al atacar, parecía difícil pero no se darían por vencidas, mientras tanto Zoey se apresura buscando a Mark cuando un presadito se le hace frente "¡medallón del poder mewtamorfosis!" después de transformase hace haz de su campana rosada.

-¡Atentas chicas! Mark es el objetivo, búsquenlo mientras pelean- ordeno Elliot, mientras tanto Dren tenía dificultades robando el espirito pues este no salía de cuerpo del moreno, rápidamente Wesley logra saber el paradero del caballero azul y manda las coordenadas a las 5 chicas quienes de inmediato se dirigen rumbo al destino.

-¡Mark!- exclamo la chica de cabellos rosados. -¡No toques a Mark! ¡te lo advierto! ¡No toques a Mark!- dijo furiosa la felina quien se apresuró a correr para estar con su amado, Dren por su lado solo retrocedió pues le sorprendió el carácter de Zoey, esta antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a Mark, una gran cantidad de mana empieza a aparecerse al redor de Mark y al fin se transforma en el caballero azul, pero en eso varios fragmentos del agua mew empiezan a salir de la tierra para juntarse en un solo punto, así es donde se encontraban Mark y Zoey.

-¡Maldición! ¿no podemos hacer nada?- fulmino el rubio no antes de dar un golpe en la pared con su puño pues no solo era el hecho de que la ciudad corría peligro si no que una de las chicas le preocupaba mucho si bien es cierto le gustaba hacerla enojar pero él siempre se preocupó por ella.

-¡Zoey!- exclamaron las mew mew quienes llegaran para apoyarla.

-¿Mark?- dijo en voz muy baja la peli-rosa, después de que el agua mew chocara con el cuerpo de Mark esto provocó una gran cortina de humo que al dispersarse se podría apreciar la silueta del caballero azul pero este tenía algo siniestro en sus ojos, el ya no era rubio, tenía su cabello totalmente oscuro y su rostro demostraba temor a quien le viera.

-Mi nombre es Deep blue y me convertiré en el rey de este planeta- dijo aquel ser, mientras que Zoey lo miraba perpleja y se repetía así misma "no es cierto, no es cierto".


	2. Chapter 2 Zoey, una mew mew

**DISCLAIMER: Tokyo mew mew/ Mew mew power no me pertenece y con tokyo mew mew/ mew mew power me refiero a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfic: Mi segundo gran amor.**

**Capítulo 2: Zoey ¡una mew mew power! .**

-Esto tiene que ser una mentira, Mark no pude ser Deep Blue- decía para si la peli-rosa mientras evitaba el querer llorar ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser Mark? Acaso ¿no merecía ser feliz con su amor?, las demás mew mew solo observaban a quien ahora es Deep blue, Dren y Tarb junto con Sardon estaban igual de sorprendidos.

-Mark soy yo Zoey ¿me recuerdas?- decía la chica mientras se puso de pie como pudo y dio un par de pasos (cuando Deep blue la vio, una ráfaga de viento hizo que las chicas cayeran junto con Dren y Tarb), el malvado ser ignoro a Zoey y dirigió su mirada a Sardon quien al instante se inclinó ante el diciendo que habían esperado su llegada.

-¡No! ¡Mark! Tu…- la chica de cabellos rosados estaba tan dolida que si no fuera porque su amiga Bridget la sostuvo hubiese caído, Corina y Kikki furiosas empezaron a reclamar que era imposible que Mark quien era el caballero azul ahora fuera Deep blue.

-Los 3 son el mismo, Mark, el caballero azul y Deep blue, son partes de mi señor- explicaba Sardon. –El espíritu de Deep blue vive en el interior del ADN de los humanos de este planeta y los humanos heredaron ese espíritu durmiente y cuando ese espíritu trato de despertar no había ningún medio para completar el proceso, hasta solo las partes corporales de Deep blue más cercanas a los humanos que son Mark y el caballero azul se manifestaron, mientras tanto Deep blue existía en una dimensión alterna y nos llamó a este planeta pero ahora ha despertado ahora los otros ya no son de utilidad y han desaparecido para siempre!- finalizo Sardon.

-¡No! Eso no puede…- La peli-rosa estaba devastada, oculto su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a llorar, Bridget solo le puso sus manos en su hombro dando a entender que no está sola, Corina furiosa cuestiona "¿Qué diantres planean hacer?".

-Nosotros solo venimos a recuperar el planeta que dejamos hace 3 millones de años y que ustedes los humanos nos robaron para eso Deep blue despertó- dijo el alíen de cabellos azules, Dren por su lado cae al piso disgustado por todo lo acontecido, su pequeño amigo le pregunta si está bien a lo que él solo responde que es muy pronto.

-Ustedes sirvieron para que Deep blue despertara antes- dijo frio Sardon.

-¿Nosotras?- cuestiono la chica de anteojos. –Que irónico nosotros protegiendo al planeta y fuimos quienes despertamos al enemigo- dialogo Rene, por otro lado Minimew se haya escondido observando la escena.

-Mark…- decía Zoey, ella tenía esperanzas. –El Mark que tú conoces ya no existe más, entiéndelo niña tonta- dijo cruelmente Sardon. –No, él es Mark, no me mires así, muéstrame una sonrisa como siempre lo haces- decía la chica aferrada a que Mark aún estaba ahí, mientras tanto empezó a caminar rumbo hacia Deep blue, el ser solo la miraba con desprecio. - ¡Por favor! ¡Mark no me mires así!- la chica grito a los 4 vientos, mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Elliot furioso da un golpe al monitor que mostraba el rostro de ese malvado ser. –¡Maldicion! ¿Por qué no pude hacer algo antes? ¡Zoey está sufriendo!- Wesley le dio ánimos diciendo que hizo lo mejor que pudo.

-Yo tengo la culpa ¡todo es mi culpa!- fulmino el rubio para después salir corriendo de la habitación, Wesley lo detuvo dándole ánimos a lo que Elliot dijo que lo dejaba en sus manos y sin más se dirigió al lugar de los hechos.

-¡No Zoey! ¡es peligroso!- dijo Corina intentando detener a su amiga quien se dirigía a Deep blue, no le importo la advertencia de su amiga, en sus manos yace un campanilla que el mismo Mark le dio recordando sus palabras "así sabré donde estas" cuando por fin llego hasta Deep blue. –Esta campanilla me la obsequio Mark ¿no la recuerdas?- el ser malévolo estaba furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera hablarle? Y con un manotazo tiro el hermoso cascabel que significaba todo para Zoey, esta ante tal acción cayó al suelo, el collar cayó en manos de Rene, sus amigas estaban furiosas "¿No recuerdas a Zoey?!" era lo que cuestionaban a cada segundo, Corina y Bridget dejaron escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Tu… ¡Has hecho llorar a mis amigas! ¡pagaras!- dijo decidida Kikki, corrió en dirección a Deep blue pero este la recibió con unos rayos azules que la arrojaron hacia las demás mew mew después Deep blue lanzo un rayo azul en dirección a todas, las 4 mew mew evitaron el ataque pero Zoey no, estaba sufriendo tanto física como emocionalmente, su amado Mark estaba acabando con ella, en un movimiento audaz Rene logro rescatar a Zoey para después reunirse con las demás.

-¿Están bien Rene?- cuestiono Corina poniendo sus manos en el hombro de la peli-morada. -¿Qué haremos? Kikki está realmente furiosa!- dijo la más pequeña de las mew mew. –No hay otra opción tenemos que pelear- dijo fríamente Rene, las 4 chicas corrieron en dirección a Deep blue, Corina lo ataco primero pero ese ataque no le afecto pues lo contrarresto con un rayo azul no importo que lo evadiera, ella continuo atacando aunque no lograba ni hacerle cosquillas al tipo, hasta que Deep blue golpeo gravemente a Corina dejándola caer inconsciente, Rene corrió a donde cayó ella, la recargo en sus piernas.

-Corina, siempre tan terca, todo va a estar bien lo prometo- dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y la recostó con delicadeza en el piso, cuando la peli-morada estaba por atacar, Bridget se apresuró pero Deep blue es fuerte en verdad, fácilmente la mando volar.

-_Humana tonta, no tiene oportunidad contra mi señor_\- pensó Sardon, pero muy en el fondo de su ser se preocupaba por la salud de esa chica de lentes y cabello verde como la lechuga.

-Kikki ¡ataquemos juntas!- ordeno Rene, pero Deep blue las ataco rápidamente con un rayo muy poderoso haciendo que cayeran al piso gravemente heridas.

-_¿Por qué sigues ahí Kikki? Deep blue te podría matar, ¡eres una tonta!- _Pensaba el chiquillo quien cerro sus ojos y giro su cabeza para no ver como lastimaban a su querida Kikki, Zoey estaba pasmada no sabía qué hacer, Corina junto con sus compañeras se levantaron, pelearían hasta el final.

-Deténganse, Mark está ahí esto es solo una pesadilla, cuando despierta el me sonreirá como siempre- dijo la peli-rosa para encaminarse hacia Deep blue o más bien "su Mark" que ya no existe, sus amigas le decían que ese no era Mark, que despertara de la realidad. –Están mal, él es Mark ¿no es así?- ella extendió sus manos para que Deep blue se acercase pero en vez de eso la recibió con un ataque, las 4 mew mew rápidamente usaron sus instrumentos para proteger a Zoey pero el rayo fue más poderoso a tal extremo que las mando volar, las chicas se golpearon gravemente y su transformación desapareció dejándolas perplejas, Zoey no sabía que hacer se dirigía a con ellas, Dren y los otros 2 solo observaban.

-Gatita…- fue lo único que dijo el alíen de cabellos verdes, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, jamás imagino ver a esa chica linda y que siempre demostraba una sonrisa, totalmente acabada.

-¡Corina!- dijo Zoey para ir a su rescate pero esta la recibió con una cachetada. –¡Eres una tonta! Deja de hacerte de la vista gorda ¡Mark ya no está aquí!- Zoey quedo boquiabierta por tales palabras, todas sus amigas a excepción de Rene le animaron, Deep blue aprovecho para atacarla con su espada la cual se supone que destruirá todo el mundo, Zoey sigue cegada pensando que Mark está en algún lado dentro de ese ser.

-¡No! Este mundo no puede acabar, son unos egoístas!- decía la peli-rosa que se acercaba peligrosamente a Deep blue, este por su lado que tenía la espada apuntando al cielo, la bajo clavándola en el piso haciendo que una especie de ventisca alzara unas cuantas rocas y en una de esas Zoey estaba, perdió el equilibrio y cayó por otro lado sus amigas estaban mal heridas, la destrucción era un hecho.

-¡Zoey resiste!- dijo el rubio quien conducía a toda velocidad su motocicleta, el realmente se preocupa por todas sus chicas pero en especial esa peli-roja.

-Deep blue realmente acabara en un instante con todos los seres humanos pero, esa chica…- decía Sardon mientras que en su mente solo salían imágenes de Bridget.

-¿Aun sigues con vida?- dijo el despreciable ser, quien estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos y cada una de las vidas que se encontrasen ahí, Zoey rápidamente dio un salto para quedar al lado de sus amigas, Kikki al levantarse recibe ayuda de su Tarb.

-¿Estas bien Kikki?- pregunta el pequeño a lo que le responde que con él es mil veces más fuerte, esto provoco un sonrojo en el pequeño "ese Deep blue es un maldito" fue lo único que dijo el alíen que aún seguía "abrazando" a Kikki.

-Tu puedes Zoey- dijo Rene junto con sus otras compañeras, la peli-morada le arrojo la campanilla fue entonces que Zoey se decidió a luchar.

-¡Campana rosada a todo poder!- dijo la mew mew para después contraatacar el ataque de Deep blue. -_¿Por qué las cosas tiene que ser así? Tener que pelear con Mark, no es mentira, él no es Mark, quien yo amo ya no existe, desde que me convertí en una mew mew mi vida ha cambiado, pero Mark siempre me apoyase, sonriendo para mi… ¡tengo que pelar!- _El poder de Deep blue parecía hacerse más fuerte pues unos cuantos rayos lastimaron a Zoey haciendo que cayera en cuclillas pero ella no se rendía y cuando Deep blue estaba a punto de aumentar su fuerza, apareció Elliot en su forma gatuna, distrayendo así a Deep blue.

-¡Zoey!- exclamo el rubio para después tomar su forma humana audazmente tomo a Zoey entre sus brazos y salto lejos de Deep blue, le llamaba desesperado.

-Lo siento Elliot, no puedo vencerlo- dijo vagamente la chica. –Yo sé que puedes Zoey, eres la mejor mew mew que eh visto, tienes un gran corazón- siguió dándole ánimos a su chica que diga a la heroína, sus amigas se reunieron con ellos, Elliot les dijo a las chicas que debían transformarse pero no tenían energía, el saco un poco del agua mew.

-¡Medallón del poder mewtamorfosis!- exclamaron las chicas.

_Todo ah empezado a cambiar_

_No soy la misma que una vez llegaste a conocer…_

_Soy mucho mejor y se cómo triunfar!_

_Es sobre natural, un toque sobrenatural_

_Hay que entender que un pequeño cambio de echo es el mejor_

_Que un pequeño cambio en mi interior es sobre natural…_

_Wo wo wo…_

-Chicas…- dijo la líder del grupo, fue entonces que reacciono y recordó cuál era su misión en la Tierra, las 5 mew mew fueron en un ataque grupal hacía Deep blue y este las recibió con otro ataque.

-¡Mark! ¡protegeré la Tierra que tanto amas!- exclamo la rosada.


	3. Chapter 3 batalla final

**DISCLAIMER: Tokyo mew mew/ Mew mew power no me pertenece y con tokyo mew mew/ mew mew power me refiero a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfic: Mi segundo gran amor.**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Batalla final!.**

Las 5 mew mew atacaron con todo lo que tenían a Deep blue pero este les hizo frente con su poderosa espada la cual emano un rayo azul, Corina y compañía le dieron más poder a Zoey y con esto lograron acabar con el primer ataque de aquel ser malvado pero la victoria aun no podía decidirse.

-Bien se acabaron los juegos- dijo Deep blue quien al blandir la espada, en el cielo aparece una especie de pirámide invertida y encima de esta otra pirámide más pequeña, ambas de color azul fuerte y con unas rayas grises, en las 4 esquinas de las pirámides aparecen una especie de tubos alargados que terminan en forma de puntiaguda, este extraño fenómeno está rodeado por un anillo que consta de una especie de cuadros grises.

-Sardon, te lo dejo a ti- y sin más el líder malvado, subió a la plataforma cuando Zoey estaba por alcanzarlo, Sardon la ataco con su abanico haciéndola retroceder. –Ustedes no interferirán con mi señor- dijo el alíen azul que miro de reojo a la mew mew verdosa, en eso Wesley se comunica con todos y les informa que las ultimas reservas del agua mew se encuentran en aquella fortaleza que surgió.

-Mi señor dijo que esa fortaleza apareció por el agua mew, para el arma definitiva aquella sustancia es la clave- finalizo el alíen azul, las chicas no se darían por vencidas, Bridget miraba nostálgica a Sardon pero sabía que debían pelear, Zoey fue la que se movió más rápido y cuando estaba por atacar a Sardon este hace una fusión, llamando así una quimera extraña que vuela y tiene cola larga como si de un dragón se tratase.

-¡Zoey! Nosotros te cubrimos, tu entra a la fortaleza- dijo una decidida Bridget, la líder asintió y empezó a correr, cuando Sardon empezó atacándola rápidamente Rene la cubrió del ataque, cuando Zoey estaba a escasos centímetros de entrar a la fortaleza, Sardon lanza un ataque pero este es evadido por Tarb.

-Yo no quiero hacer esto…, no si ellas salen lastimadas!- dijo el pequeño tratando de no llorar pero fue inútil sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Kikki y su fuerte deseo de protegerla, entonces el pequeño se avecina contra Sardon y este fríamente lo ataca.

-Nos veremos en el infierno pequeño Tarb- dijo como si nada Sardon, mientras el chiquillo caía lentamente al piso, Kikki exclamo su nombre preocupada, Tarb cayó al piso y fue entonces cuando Kikki corrió hacia él, se sentó, tomo la cabeza de Tarb y la coloco en sus piernas. –Eres un tonto pero al final hiciste lo correcto, tal vez sea demasiado tarde pero ¡Kikki te quiere!- La ruebista al decir sus últimas palabras empezó a llorar por otro lado Rene le estaba haciendo frente a Sardon.

-¡Mark esta será nuestra batalla!- dijo para si Zoey, quien continuaba su recorrido por un gran pasillo, por otro lado fuera de la plataforma, se ve cómo Rene pudo herirle el brazo a Sardon y vemos a Kikki llorando con el corazón hecho pedazos, sosteniendo a su amado Tarb a su lado esta Elliot. -¡Las batallas solo causan tragedias!- le reclamo la peli-verde a Sardon, aunque hablaron de la manera más firme este no cedió y para callarlas llamo a la quimera de hace unos momentos. –Así lo quisiste y lamentaras eso- dijo Rene decidida a destruirlo junto con Corina y Bridget claro que Kikki no se quedó atrás pues estaba furiosa.

-¡Mark!- llamo la chica, pero Deep blue no se tentó el corazón y le lanzo una poderosa bola de energía, la cual Zoey a duras penas pudo esquivar pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos y el malvado ser le lanzo el segundo ataque, Zoey no pudo esquivarlo así que uso su campana rosada para protegerse pero esto hizo que la bola energía la empujara hasta la pared haciendo que se golpeara gravemente.

-¡Elliot!- Grito la peli-verde para después salvarle el trasero al adinerado pero la quimera logro golpearlos dejando que cayeran al piso, para Sardon fue desagradable ver como su mew chica salvaba a ese tipejo.

-¡No te lo perdonare! ¡no me importan tus razones!- fulmino furiosa la mew Rene, quien se apresuró para atacarlo, por otro lado Corina le hizo frente a la quimera.

-Eres una humana y por lo tanto un ser como yo no puede ser derrotado por tan poca cosa, morirás aquí- y cuando estaba a punto de acabar con ella aparece Dren. –Señor, le pido disculpas por faltarle al respeto, por favor permítame acabar con esa chiquilla insolente, usted no merece que se ensucie las manos con los humanos- decía Dren quien hizo aparición de sus cuchillas y caminaba rumbo a Zoey, esta estaba perpleja ¿las cosas podrían empeorar?, es entonces cuando Deep blue baja la guardia, el peli-verde aprovecha para aparecer aun lado de él, y con una de sus cuchillas muy cercas de su cuello. –Te dejaste llevar por la codicia, si quieres poseer el planeta de los humanos adelante pero ¡no dejare que lastimes a Zoey!- exclamo el oji-amarillo.

-¡Muere Deep blue!- Dren estaba decidido a matarlo pero era evidente que tenía las de perder, el audaz ser clavo la espada en su abdomen para después lanzarlo y que este rodara hasta donde estaba Zoey, ella se arrodillo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. –Debo ser muy afortunado ya que mis últimos momentos son contigo gatita- en eso Zoey empieza por recordar todos los momentos que paso al lado de Dren, cuando le robo el beso, cuando el decía que ella le pertenecía, cuando lo bateo. –Gatita solo quiero un último beso…- en sus últimos intentos el alíen se acercó a ella, estando a escasos centímetros del beso, el joven empieza caer, es entonces que Zoey lo capta, Dren ha muerto. -¡Dreeen!- grito la chica.

-Lo siento Mark, no puedo permitir que sigas lastimando a las personas que quiero, ¡no lo hare!- exclamo la gatita rosada, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas tanto por la muerte de Dren como por todas sus malas acciones sin mencionar que en varias ocasiones la quiso asesinar. -¡campana rosada a todo poder!- algo le pasaba a Deep blue, el agua mew empezó a salir descontroladamente, salió de la plataforma en grandes cantidades, como si fuesen rayos de luz, uno iba en dirección a nuestros héroes.

-Lo siento Dren, Tarb, pronto me reuniré con ustedes- dijo para si Sardon quien después voltio para ver a Bridget a quien le sonrió, ella solo quedo pasmada, no podía creer que ese tipo las salvaría, este se apresuró y saco 2 grandes abanicos con los cuales le hizo frente al gran rayo de agua mew que se dirigía a ellos, una gran explosión de hizo presente creando una gran cortina de humo, Bridget extrañamente quedo cercas de Sardon, Elliot y Kikki a un lado de Tarb, Corina quedo enzima de Rene. –Nos…salvaste…- fue lo único que pudo articular la peli-verde. –Zoey, el resto está en tus manos- dijo Elliot para después desmayarse con el resto de sus chicas (con "sus chicas" me refiero a que son sus empleadas y amigas XD las aprecia pues!).

-¡Mark!- fue lo único que articulo la peli-rosada pues Deep blue había desaparecido y cuando esta estaba a punto de pararse para abrazarlo, el chico retrocedió. –¿Yo hice todo esto? Zoey, te eh lastimado- dijo para después caer al piso de rodillas. –Yo…- en eso siente como su querida Zoey lo abraza. –Ya, todo está bien Mark- el agua mew empieza a parecer interrumpiendo el abrazo de ambos jóvenes, es entonces cuando sale nuevamente Deep blue y toma a Zoey del cuello, levantándola. –¡El agua mew es mía!- es entonces cuando una lucha entre Mark y Deep blue se desata, el cuerpo cae al piso, Zoey se acerca pero Deep blue la recibe con un golpe que la lanza hacia la pared, entonces el aura(mana, alma o como quieran llamarle) de Mark hace su último intento y logra sacar el espirito de Deep blue. –Zoey ¡ataca!- pero esta se reusó.

-Zoey ¡tú eres la única que puede hacerlo!- y con dichas palabras Deep blue aprovecho para atacarla, la chica se hallaba en aprietos e increíblemente Corina, Rene, Bridget y Kikki le mandaron su última gota de energía. –Su poder está conmigo chicas mew mew- Zoey se apresuró para atacar. -¡Campana rosada poder total!- fue entonces cuando escucho por Deep blue que Mark usaría el agua mew para vencerlo pero como consecuencia el también desaparecería. –Zoey, tengo una cuenta pendiente, te amo por sobre todas las cosas no lo olvides- fue entonces cuando el chico empezó a desaparecer y esta corrió desesperada hacia él.

-¡No te dejare morir! ¡Te daré todo mi poder!- fue lo único que dijo la peli-rosada y después le planto un beso a lo que parecía ser la figura de Mark, todo había acabado por fin.

-¿Dónde está Zoey?- cuestiono el rubio adinerado, fue entonces cuando las 4 mew mew se tele-transportación pero antes de irse. –Yo voy con ustedes- dijo decidido el rubio y sin más detenimientos fueron a donde estaba Zoey, al llegar ven a una Hanson desmallada y una de sus manos extendida como si estuviera tomando la mano de alguien.

-¡Zoey!- exclamo el rubio quien al verla tirada se apresuró y la cargo entre sus brazos, esta escena le desgarro el corazón a Bridget, pero su amiga era la que importaba más, la transformación de las 4 chicas desapareció, su líder Zoey aún tenía la suya, en eso se escucha un ruido. –Este lugar se está cayendo, tenemos que salir- dijo Rene.

-Déjenme ayudarles, Zoey me ayudo, debo devolverle el favor- dijo el alíen verde. -¡Ayudemos! Dren no podrá solo- exclamo el pequeño Tarb, entonces tanto el cómo Sardon se encontraron con Dren, este último teletransporto a todo el grupo, sanos y salvos. –Tenemos que evitar que el artefacto destruya Tokyo- dijo Sardon, el tanto como Dren y Tarb estaban moviendo y picando una serie de botones, fue entonces que el artefacto se desfragmento en miles y miles de partículas, solo se logró ver una especie de luz que se dirigió al infinito.

-Zoey…- Elliot ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos hacia la peli-roja asi que en un intento vago de salvarla, la beso, esto claro afecto a Bridget pues ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella a la que Elliot le robase un beso?, el cuerpo de Zoey empezó a flotar y su metamorfosis desapareció, rápidamente Elliot la cacho en brazos y fue así cuando empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

-¿Elliot? ¿Dónde… donde esta Mark?- cuestiono la chica, Elliot bajo delicadamente a la joven pero su rostro denotaba nostalgia. –Chicas ¿Dónde está Mark?- la peli-roja se estaba asustando al no tener respuesta alguna. –El ya no…- trato de decir el joven rubio pero fue interrumpido por Zoey.

-¡No! Mientes, Mark no puede…- sus piernas empezaron a tambalearse parecía que caería pero Elliot la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. –Lo siento Zoey- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, Hanson despechada se aferró a la camisa del joven y empezó a llorar amargamente.


	4. Chapter 4 Tiempo

**DISCLAIMER: Tokyo mew mew/ Mew mew power no me pertenece y con tokyo mew mew/ mew mew power me refiero a sus personajes y demas dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfic: Mi segundo gran amor.**

**Capítulo 4: Tiempo.**

La batalla contra Deep Blue fue dura pero a quien más afecto fue a Zoey la chica quedo devastada pues perdió a su gran amor pero Grant se encargaría de que ella volviera a sonreír, las semanas pasaron y se miraba al rubio estar muy cercas de la peliroja solo para molestarla y alegrarle la vida por otro lado Rene y Corina empezaron una relación.

Flash back…

_Una tarde de lluvia se miraba en la gran mansión Roberts a la se__ñorita Rene charlando con una chica de cabellos azules que responde a Corina, durante todo el tiempo que formaron parte de las mew mew ella se volvió su mejor amiga. -¿Entonces de que querías hablar Corina?- interrogo Rene mientras leía una revista, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama. –Rene solo vine a decirte que… ¡me gustas! Y también que cuando nos enfrentamos a Deep blue tuve mucho miedo de perderte, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti todo este tiempo a tu lado me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero- dijo la chica mientras se acercó a Rene le quito la revista y poso sus manos sobre las de ella. –Corina- fue lo único que articulo la chica mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de la Bucksworth. –Debes saber que tú a mí me gustas también- dijo seductoramente Rene hacia su querida peliazul y esta se abalanzo contra ella abrazándola, Rene sonrió y la abrazo también. –Bien viene la pregunta del millón Bucksworth ¿quieres ser mi novia?- interrogo Roberts mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, Corina por su lado su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte no pensó que sería correspondida y eso la hizo muy feliz y sin más le planto un beso. –Rene como tú eres famosa creo que nuestra relación deberá mantenerse en secreto por el momento no quisiera ocasionarte escándalos ni nada por el estilo- dijo Corina mientras se acurrucaba con su novia y Robert solo la abrazaba. –Gracias por entender linda- dijo mientras le dio un beso en su cabeza._

Fin del flash back.

La más pequeña de las mew mew Kiki ahora dejo su lado de traviesa y empezó por comportarse más seria el que su amado Tarb se fuera le dejo un hueco en su pecho y por ultimo pero no menos importante Bridget la chica de verdad era bella y tuvo sus pretendientes pero el corazón de ella era totalmente para un rubio en especial que casualmente es su jefe ya faltaba muy poco para que ella tomara el valor y se le declarara aunque le molestaba la parte en que tenía que soportar el mal estado de Zoey ya que Elliot siempre iba en su auxilio, así fueron las cosas hasta hoy día pues Elliot y Wesley les dieron una noticia importante a las mew mew.

-Haremos una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños mío, Wesley se encargara de la comida y ustedes chicas quiero que luzcan hermosas pues son invitadas mis, el evento se llevará acabo aquí en el café y será a partir de las 8 pm sin más que decir vallar a casa para que descansen, Zoey yo te llevare a casa- dijo firmemente el rubio a lo que la peliroja solo asintió, Bridget hizo una mueca de molestia. –Bien entonces ¿Cuándo será el evento?- interrogo Rene mientras lea una de sus típicas revistas. –Qué bueno que lo preguntes será el sábado así que las esperamos- finalizo Wesley. –Pregunta ¿hay que venir en pareja?- cuestiona la más pequeña del grupo. –Valla Kiki pues no lo sé, si quieres puedes traer a alguien en cuanto a las demás pueden hacerlo menos tu Zoey ya que serás mi pareja- dialogo el rubio sin rodeos y la chica solo abrió los ojos como plato no cabía duda lo que Elliot quiere Elliot lo consigue.

-Iremos tu y yo como pareja ¿verdad?- pregunto Corina a su novia. –Claro que si amor nada me haría más feliz- dialogo Rene mientras conducía con una mano y con la otra libre sostenía la de Corina.

-Están invitados al evento chicos espero que puedan acudir- a Elliot le había tomado mucho tiempo poder contactarse con Sardon y Tarb pero al fin lo logro y les hizo una invitación para la fiesta. –Espero que sepas lo que haces amigo- dialogo Wesley mientras entraba con un emparedado y un vaso de leche. –Claro que lo sé, sé que dos de mis mew mew se pondrán felices con la llegada de esos 2- dijo mientras tomaba el sandwish para comerlo, el tiempo transcurrió y dio origen a la fiesta en donde el ambiente estaba muy prendido. –Elliot ¿podemos hablar?- dijo con dificultad la joven de cabellos verdes. –Claro solo sígueme a mi cuarto ya que aquí hay mucha gente- el rubio traía un lindo smoking color negro, Bridget por su parte traía un vestido verde bombacho que le sentaba de maravilla y su cabello estaba planchado. –Dime- dijo el rubio, el corazón de Bridget se aceleró la chica puso sus manos contra su pecho, se ruborizo y sin más lo soltó. –Me gustas Elliot- el joven adinerado sonrió y dijo –Bridget eres muy hermosa pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos ya que yo amo a otra persona y sabes perfectamente quien es pues me acompaña hoy- la peliverde hizo una sonrisa falsa y salió corriendo del lugar. -_¿Por qué Zoey tiene que tener lo bueno de la vida siempre? Tenía un novio perfecto y ahora tiene a Elliot para ella que maldita, no Bridget no le eches la culpa a tu amiga, tu eres quien tiene la culpa tal vez si te arreglaras más podrías gustarle a los chicos pero es inútil yo solo quiero olvidar- _Pensaba la joven mientras corría sin dirección alguna del lugar, Sardon noto esto y salió detrás de ella hasta seguirla en un barranco ¿acaso se iba a matar? ¿Era tan idiota para hacerlo? . –Adios mundo cruel- dijo la joven y se aventó pero Sardon exclamo un "No" y se abalanzo para atraparla, ambos rodaron hasta llegar al fondo y chocar contra un árbol, la peliverde estaba sorprendida de que ese sujeto se aventara por ella. –Lo siento ¿Estas bien? Pero de todas formas tú tienes la culpa por interrumpir mi muerte- dijo algo molesta la joven. –Ah y ¿así es como me agradeces que te salvada humana? Sabes deberías por lo menos darme las gracias y en cuanto a quitarte la vida eso si es estúpido- dijo Sardon mientras se incorporaba. -¿Tu que sabes? Cuando no eres correspondido nada tiene sentido en esta vida- dijo triste la joven mientras miraba al suelo. –Eres muy cursi debería importante más tu bienestar y ese tipo de cosas que los humanos tienen ya se como recompensa por salvarte la vida mañana me regalaras una cita- dialogo Sardon. -¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Bridget. –Eso dije, una cita- y sin más Sardon se ofreció para llevar a la peliverde a su casa sana y salva.

Después de esa noche la ojiverde empezó a tener más citas con Sardon y se dio cuenta que era un gran hombre y al tener muchas citas ella acepto estar en una relación con él lo de Elliot ya no le afecto demasiado pues Sardon estuvo ahí para ella por otro lado Tarb visitaba constantemente a Kiki hasta que un día le dijo algo que la sorprendió.

-Kiki quiero estar a tu lado y ya no separarme jamás de ti- la miro directo a los ojos. –Tarb ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar tu planeta para estar conmigo?- interrogo sorprendida la rubia a lo que el pequeño dijo que sí. –Eres la chica más genial que eh conocido y no quiero dejarte ir es más quisiera vivir contigo- dijo el chico feliz. –Muy bien Tarb pero con tu atuendo no lo creo tendrás que cambiar un poco si quieres vivir con mis hermanos y conmigo- advirtió la joven. –Me arriesgo después de todo un cambio no le hace mal a nadie- dijo Tarb mientras le guiño el ojo a su chica.

-¿Qué opinas Tarb? Yo digo que luces muy guapo aunque tu otro traje te hacia lucir sexy- dialogo Kiki mientras lo comía con la mirada y este solo se miraba al espejo. –Pues si di el cambiazo jeje pero todo sea por estar contigo- dijo no muy seguro, el chiquillo tuvo que cortarse el cabello y conoció los famosos jeans portaba un suéter verde con negro y unos cómodos converse. –Perfecto entonces andando- dijo Kiki y así en cuestión de minutos llegaron a casa donde todos los hermanitos de la rubia los abrazaron. –Hola hermanitos él es Tarb y desde hoy vivirá con nosotros- explico la rubia. -¿Sera nuestro papa?- interrogo uno de los hermanitos provocando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes. –No hermanito no es su papa ni nada por el estilo simplemente llámenlo Tarb- explico Kiki. –No me gusta más papa y a ti mama- dijo una de las hermanitas así que no se salvaron desde ese día los catalogaron como pa y ma, lo que en un principio incomodaba a Tarb con los días fue gustándole de vez en cuando llamaba a sus padres para decirles que estaba bien y lo seguida estando mientras este con la mujer que ama.

-Elliot por lo que veo ahora todas nuestras chicas mew mew excepto una son felices bueno lo digo en el ámbito de que encontraron el amor ¿Cuándo te le declararas a Zoey?- interrogo Wesley mientras adornaba una deliciosa tarta. –A no molestes cuando el momento indicado llegue- dijo el rubio mientras bebía una gaseosa. –Pues si te tardas demasiado puede que la pierdas- y esas fueron las palabras clave para que Elliot tomara la decisión, invito a Zoey a un día de picnic lo cual la chica no se negó, se divirtieron mucho, jugaron, comieron y platicaron de todo lo que se les ocurría en una que otra ocasión Elliot se burlaba de lo boba que solía ser Zoey. –Zoey te quería preguntar si am…- ¿acaso el don juan tenía problemas para hacer la pregunta?. -¿Qué ocurre Grant?- era divertido para Zoey llamar a su jefe por su apellido de vez en cuando. –Bien ¿Hans te gusta ser mi novia? No te arrepentirás preciosa eso tenlo por seguro- dialogo al fin Elliot, Hanson sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Me encantaría ser tu novia Grant- finalizo la joven.

2 largos años pasaron, Zoey se dio cuenta que hizo la elección correcta pues el rubio era de lo más lindo y atento con ella por otro lado Bridget cambio su look un poco su corte seguía siendo el bob pero ahora un pico estaba más largo que el otro y había dejado los lentes para utilizar lentillas, Tarb y Kiki estaban en planes de casarse pero aun no ya que seguían siendo adolescentes por su lado Rene y Corina estaban en una estable relación muy tranquila y decidieron hacerla pública.

Flash back

_-Chicos que bueno que estén todos aquí en este evento mio- decía Rene desde el escenario, una inesperada pasarela de ropa veranal. –Quiero decirles que eh estado en una relación muy encantadora con una persona que es muy especial para mí y ella se llama Corina Bucksworth- es entonces cuando la pelimorada le hace la seña a su pareja para que esta llegue a su lado, en vez de mirarlas raro o hacer algún comentario ofensivo todos aplaudieron pues la homosexualidad no tenía nada de malo. –Te amo Rene- dijo con dulzura Corina y después se dieron un tierno beso "awwws" fue lo que se escuchó decir del público. –Que sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa Elliot mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su chica. –Pues yo pienso que hacen linda pareja y además siempre estaban juntas- declaro Kiki._

_-Son nuestras amigas y hay que apoyarlas en su decisión- dijo finalmente Hanson, todos asintieron y brindaron junto con la pareja que recién salió a la luz._

Fin del flash back


	5. Chapter 5 Amor

**DISCLAIMER: Tokyo mew mew/ Mew mew power no me pertenece y con tokyo mew mew/ mew mew power me refiero a sus personajes y demas dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfic: Mi segundo gran amor.**

**Capítulo 5: Amor (lemon y final).**

**Aclaracion: No soy muy buena narrando este tipo de situaciones pero me esforzare y pues asi me habria gustado el final para tokyo mew mew/mew mew power, no con lemon pero si con esas parejas: Zoey y Elliot, Corina y Rene, Bridget y Sardon y por ultimo Kikki y Tarb y honestamente Mark no me gusto que el resultara ser deep blue y que sobreviviera xD.**

-Rene te amo y quiero hacerlo contigo- dijo Corina quien se encontraba algo excitada por los besos y caricias que hubo entre su pareja y ella (todo empezó por que vieron una película que contenía ciertas escenas candentes y decidieron mejor apagarlo ya que Rene siempre dice "es mejor hacerlo que verlo"). –¿Estas segura amor?- interrogo Rene mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su novia, Corina toma ambas manos de la Roberts y las pone sobre sus pechos. –Muy segura- y sin charla ambas se empezaron a besar tiernamente pero después esos besos se transformaron en salvajes, Rene le quito el vestido rápidamente y Corina tampoco se quedó atrás pues en unos movimientos rápidos ya había desvestido a su acompañante. –Corina eres muy hermosa- dijo Rene mientras admiraba a su novia quien se encontraba en la cama solo con sus prendas íntimas. –Rene tu tampoco estas nada mal, luces muy sexy con esa tanga roja- dialogo Corina, la Roberts de un brinco ya estaba encima de su novia y empezó a masajear sus pechos, Corina hacia ruidos de placer los cuales incitaban más a Rene, las prendas se hicieron molestas y en 1, 2 por 3 ambas ya estaban totalmente desnudas una no podía dejar de ver a la otra, Corina no espero más y se lanzó contra Rene para quedar ella arriba y Rene a su merced, ahora era Corina quien tocaba los pechos de Rene. –No lo haces nada mal nena- dialogo con dificultad Rene entonces la peliazul opto por probar los deliciosos pezones de su novia, eran realmente exquisitos, Rene solo acariciaba a Corina y rogaba que continuara. –Rene quiero probarte ¿puedo?- la pelimorada se sorprendió pero dijo "adelante" , Corina fue bajando lentamente mientras besaba por todas partes a su novia hasta llegar a su sexo el cual empezó a besar y después lamer lentamente. -¡Oh si Corina!- exclamo Rene tomando a la chica por los cabellos. –No pares nena continua- entonces la peliazul se apresuró para complacer a su pareja. –Mi turno- dijo Rene entonces invirtieron lugares y ahora era Rene la que sabroseaba a Corina pero ella primero introdujo los dedos en la vagina de Corina provocando que la chica gimiera, empezó con un movimiento lento y despacio mientras su boca se deleitaba con los pechos de Bucksworth minutos después comenzó a practicar el sexo oral lo que sin duda fue una experiencia totalmente extraordinaria para Corina, continuaron con una serie de jugos y después se penetraron con un masturbador hasta llegar a su punto, estando exhaustas se acomodaron en la cama y durmieron abrazadas.

Por otro lado Bridget y Sardon decidieron entregarse el uno al otro en un día especial : el cumpleaños todo empezó con un gran pastel que Wesley preparo puesto que Sardon se lo pidió, era un gran pastel de 2 pisos y tenía la imagen de ellos 2 y sus nombres escritos era de vainilla el favorito de Bridget y 3 leches ¿Qué más podía pedir?, un día en el parque de diversiones, el acuario y muchas otras actividades maravillosas, Sardon acompaño a Bridget a su casa al llegar la noche. -¿Quieres pasar?- dijo algo apenada la chica, su novio se sorprendió pero acepto minutos más tarde Bridget le dijo que le quería mostrar su alcoba pero ahí todo se salió de control, mientras Sardon miraba las fotos de Bridget donde para el ella lucia hermosa, la mujer se encontraba en el baño probándose un babydoll. -¿Qué tal me veo?- cuestiono seductoramente, traía un sostén y calzón de color rojo y enzima una especie de bata con tela muy delgada que dejaba ver toda su figura. –Bri ¿Por qué estas vestida asi?- cuestiono algo confundido el muchacho entonces la chica se acerca a el seductoramente. –Porque hoy tú me harás tuya Sardon- y sin más ella se lo comió a besos. –Anda sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo- dijo con dificultad Bridget mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de su novio el joven no resistió mas y paso una de sus manos por debajo del vestido de la peliverde para tocar su sexo y con la otra libre acariciaba uno de sus pechos mientras la besaba apasionadamente. –Quítame la ropa- suplico la chica entre besos y en un par de segundos Sardon se estaba deleitando con su chica pero la ojiverde no se quedó atrás también desvistió a su hombre y valla que se sorprendió con semejante tamaño pero eso hizo que su excitación subiera. –Hazme tuya- susurro la chica, Sardon acostó a Bridget y se puso encima de ella entonces fue que la penetro sin piedad y la chica soltó un grito pero de placer. –Sigue- pidió la chica, el joven la embistió cada vez más rápido pues al escuchar a su chica aclamar su nombre eso hacia prenderlo más y más y continuaron con la acción, besos y caricias sumadas hasta culminar. –Eso fue increíble Sardon- dijo Bridget mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. –Lo sé, hay que repetirlo pero Bridget hay algo que quiero pedirte ¿te casarías conmigo? Y si tu respuesta es positiva ¿te irías a vivir conmigo en mi planeta?- la peliverde no lo pensó ni 3 segundos y dijo firmemente que si pues él era el amor de su vida.

Kiki y Tarb, na ellos ya eran adolescentes pero no pensaban en tener relaciones sexuales, si bien es cierto tarde que temprano llegaría ese día pero preferían esperar hasta estar juntos como Dios manda y que los hermanitos de Kiki estuvieran dormidos y en la escuela por ahora se dedicaban a jugar con ellos, ayudarlos con las tareas y mantener limpia la casa. –Kiki algún día quiero que tengamos hijos propios- dijo firmemente el joven mientras lavaba los platos la rubiesita que se encontraba barriendo se le acerco y dijo. –Claro que sí, muero por saber cómo se siente hacer el amor con la persona que amas- provocando un gran sonrojo en Tarb.

Ahora nos encontramos en el cuarto de Elliot Grant donde él y su novia estaban besándose muy apasionadamente, ella abajo y el sobre ella entre los besos al ojiazul se le ocurre acariciar un pecho de su novia pero esta rápidamente se separa de él. –Elliot lo siento pero no creo estar preparada para dar este siguiente paso- dialogo la peliroja, su novio solo se limitó a abrazarla. –Tranquila mi amor no haremos nada que tu no quieras- y decidieron ver una película.

**3 meses más tarde.**

En el lapso de esos 3 meses se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de Sardon y Bridget en el planeta del duende, todo fue perfecto y ahora la peliverde estaba esperando un bebe del peliazul, Rene y Corina tuvieron que viajar pues la Roberts estaba a cargo de una pasarela que fue un total éxito, Kiki y Tarb aún no sol adultos para casarse pero pronto lo serán (en 4 meses para ser exactos), por otro lado Zoey y Grant tenían una relación agradable si acaso hubo un problema o dos fue por alguna tontería (celos de Elliot y celos de Zoey).

Flash back

-¿Quién es ese tipo Zoey?- reclamaba el joven rubio que trataba de no perder los estribos. –Elliot cálmate solo es mi pri…- y fue interrumpida rápidamente por Elliot. –Si ¿tu primo no? Y la prima se le arriba- con decir esas palabras el Grant lo estaba lamentando pues la peliroja le soltó una fuerte bofetada que casi lo tira. –Eres un idiota- finalizo la joven que estaba a punto de irse pero fue tomada por el brazo de Elliot que la jalo hacia él y fue rodeada por los brazos de este. –No te iras- dijo el rubio. -¿A si y quien me detendrá compadre?- cuestiono molesta la chica entonces Elliot solo la beso en forma de disculpa. –Soy un tonto pero es que no soporto ver que un tipo se te acerque te quiero demasiado mi amor- susurro. –Pues debe haber más confianza Elliot si no esto no funcionara- finalizo la discusión.

-¿Así que una de tus ex eh Elliot?- cuestiono la mujer que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados. –Oh por favor Zoey ¿no pensaras que yo aún siento algo por Emily o sí?- interrogo Elliot quien mostraba una mirada algo como indicando que ella estaba celosa. –Yo solo cuido lo que es mío Grant- dialogo la chica. –Ah pues déjame decirte que me encanta que me celes mi amor- el rubio le agradaba saber que a su chica le molestara la idea de que otra llegara y le llamara la atención, problemas como todas las parejas que podían resolverse hablando.

Fin del flashback

En fin Elliot se armó de valor y le pidió matrimonio a Zoey con una gran sortija la peliroja dijo automáticamente que sí y empezaron los preparativos para la boda, todo fue hermoso ese día una gran boda por la iglesia y después una fiesta en casa de Wesley (ya que tenía un gran patio) la Hanson no se pudo haber visto más hermosa con su vestido blanco descotado y Elliot con su smoking blanco, en la fiesta se pudo notar la barriga de Bridget, Corina había cambiado un poco su peinado ahora usaba caireles y se bronceo un poco la piel, Rene no cambio nada, Kiki y Tarb se desarrollaron rápido, ahora la rubia era toda una señorita y Tarb parecía un chico universitario con ese traje de pingüino, en la noche de bodas Zoey por fin decidió entregarse a Elliot.

-Te amo Elliot- susurro la chica quien se encontraba boca abajo en la cama y Elliot trataba de quitar ese molesto corcel a su esposa. –Y yo a ti mi amor pero este vestido es un maldito que no quiere que te mire- dijo el rubio, Hanson solo sonrió, lucia espectacular ese día su cabello le creció hasta los hombros y lo traía en caireles cuando por fin Elliot se deshizo del corcel y lo demás del vestido admiro lo bella que era su esposa de arriba abajo no podía dejar de verla. –Elliot me apenas no has dejado de mirarme- dijo la chica mientras trataba de taparse con los brazos pero el rubio no la dejo. –Te are mía mi amor acostúmbrate que lo haremos seguido- y sin más la beso apasionadamente beso que fue correspondido y mientras estaban haciendo una guerra de lenguas, Elliot se desvestía desesperadamente como si no hubiera un mañana, el rubio empezó por acariciar los pechos de su mujer mientras la besaba lo cual provoco algo de placer en Zoey, el rubio deslizo una de sus manos en la parte intima de su mujer y comenzó por frotar uno de sus dedos en su botoncito. –Mmmm- fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de la Hanson, Elliot continuo con su trabajo hasta que introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella gimió un poco pero aclamo por más. –Zoey ya voy a entrar- dijo él. –No espera yo no te _ eh dado placer- dijo la chica y una de sus manos comenzó por jugar con el pene de su esposo no cabe duda Elliot escogió a la mujer perfecta. –Es suficiente mi amor no me castigues y déjame hacerte mía- suplico el rubio fue entonces que la penetro con delicadeza pues no quería lastimarla mientras la besaba, las embestidas fueron aumentando. –Si te lastimo dime y me detendré- dijo Elliot pero la chica solo lo beso, al terminar el acto sexual dijo Elliot "Quiero hacerlo otra vez" y Zoey abrió los ojos como plato._

_Todo ha empezado a cambiar_

_No soy la misma que una vez llegaste a conocer…_

_Soy mucho mejor y se cómo triunfar!_

_Es sobre natural, un toque sobrenatural_

_Un toque sobrenatural_

_Hay que entender que un pequeño cambio de echo es el mejor_

_Que un pequeño cambio en mi interior es sobre natural…_

-Elliot seremos padres- dijo la chica mientras mostraba la prueba de embarazo a su esposo. -¡Dios gracias!- exclamo el joven mientras abrazaba a su esposa con delicadeza, los 9 meses transcurrieron y Hanson dio a luz un varón que decidieron llamarlo Ryou (es la viva imagen de su padre), 2 años más tarde encargaron a otro bebe y esta vez fue niña y le pusieron Ichigo (igualita a Zoey pero con los ojos de su padre) Grant era el hombre más feliz, con Bridget y Sardon ellos tuvieron trillizos y ya no quisieron saber nada de bebes y por ultimo nuestra parejita juvenil por fin se casó.

**10 años más tarde**

-Amor ayúdame a bajar él bebe me pesa- decía Hanson, un tercer bebe al que le querían poner como su padrino Wesley. –Claro mi amor- dijo el rubio, todos habían quedado de reunirse en el café mew mew para recordar viejos tiempos y ver que era de todos, al reunirse todos fue muy gratificante. -¿Entonces Kiki dices que pronto serán padres?- pregunto Corina mientras bebía su te. –Así es pero aún faltan 8 meses jeje- dijo feliz mientras tomaba la mano de Tarb. –Bueno Corina y yo hemos viajado por todo el mundo y aún nos falta América del sur por la pasarela que fue un total éxito ¿Verdad amor?- dialogo Rene a lo que Corina asintió, rieron y comieron deliciosamente gracias a Wesley quien complacía las exigencias de las embarazadas.

_Dar y proteger, es nuestro deber_

_Vamos a luchar, lograremos triunfar_

_Si estamos unidas, sabremos que hacer_

_Porque tú y yo somos mew mew_

_Al mundo hoy cambiaremos, con nuestro estilo especial_

_Al mundo hoy cambiaremos, la vida será para disfrutar_

_La vida será, si será, para disfrutar_

_¡Al mundo hoy cambiaremos!_

_¡MEW MEW POWER!_


End file.
